1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush stand capable of accommodating all sized brushes, including battery-operated designs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toothbrush stand providing a support for toothbrushes in an upright position while preventing cross-contamination from brush-to-brush by providing an umbrella-like sheltering toothbrush cover divided into at least four quadrants of individual compartments (or nodes) configured in such a way that the brushes do not touch the interior of the compartments while stored within the toothbrush stand. Also, the umbrella-like sheltering toothbrush cover lifts for easy loading/unloading of brushes, and more importantly, enables the users to fully view the toothbrush and the toothbrush stand when placing/removing their toothbrush upon/from the toothbrush stand to avoid touching any surface of the stand with the bristles of the toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toothbrush holders leave the bristles of the toothbrush unprotected, where they can become contaminated with hair spray, antiperspirants, air fresheners, surface cleaners, splashed soap and water, and other common bathroom contaminants.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. D323,190 to Santarelli et al. discloses an ornamental design for a toothbrush holder which completely encloses the entire toothbrush. Although Santarelli et al. may protect the toothbrush from contaminants, the holder would hinder drying of the bristles because it completely encloses the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. D278,778 to Brown discloses an ornamental design for a toothbrush holder which protects the bristles from contaminants by utilizing a dome adapted to cover the tops of the toothbrushes, including the bristles. The dome is connected to a toothbrush support plate having apertures therethrough to support toothbrushes by hanging the toothbrushes from their heads. This method of securing the toothbrush within the holder limits the size, style and shape of toothbrushes that can be used with the holder, thereby ruling out the support of the battery-operated toothbrushes that are commonly larger than conventional toothbrushes.
Accordingly, there is needed for a toothbrush holder which protects the bristles of the toothbrush from contaminants, does not hinder drying of the bristles, and which can be used with toothbrushes of a variety of sizes, styles and shapes.